This invention relates generally to wired television receiver remote control systems and specifically to such systems that are utilized in a hospital environment or the like.
Conventional hospital type television receivers are wired, i.e. connected by a multi wire cable, to a remotely located control unit that generally incorporates a small so-called pillow speaker. The most rudimentary systems involve three interconnecting wires and include a simple push button (key closure) for stepping the television receiver tuner sequentially through a plurality of television channels with one of the channel positions constituting an on/off position for the television receiver. The pillow speaker usually includes a simple variable resistor for controlling the volume of the sound produced. Such systems consist essentially of a push button switch and an audio volume control.
More elaborate systems may incorporate a greater number of wires, generally five, and may provide for channel up, channel down and separate on/off controls. They also have push button key closures for operating the channel controller and include a volume controllable pillow speaker.
The art has long recognized the need to provide a greater array of control functions that are accessible in the pillow speaker housing. Yet the need for a separate power supply to operate a multi function control signal generator, similar to conventional IR remote control encoders, as well as the need for the required additional wires to interconnect the pillow speaker and the television receiver have posed serious obstacles. One manufacturer used batteries in the pillow speaker unit in an effort to provide a variety of television control functions without using additional wires. Batteries pose their own problems, such as the need for periodic monitoring and replacement by hospital personnel and coupled with their cost, are not considered a viable solution. A further difficulty is that there are many existing installations with three and five wire interconnections and pillow speaker units. Consequently, any new or improved television receiver should ideally be retrofitable with existing Wired remote control units.
The present invention solves all of the above-mentioned problems by providing a pillow speaker remote control that requires a minimum number of wires, draws its operating power from the television receiver, is capable of providing multi function remote control signals to the television receiver over the existing wires and is compatible with existing three and five wire pillow speaker control units.